


情窦初开

by BerylAnn



Series: 以魔法之名 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Coming of Age, Family Feels, First Dates, Fluff, Growing Up, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn
Summary: Hanna有了第一个男朋友。她家里人对此都有不同的反应。
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 以魔法之名 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	情窦初开

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188319) by [WaterlilyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose). 



Padmé比Hanna还更早看出来了。

“James Fentley喜欢你。”

Hanna抬起头来，她原本正试图抄一下自己姐姐作业好写一篇短论文出来（明显失败中），她看着Padmé的眼神里满满的全是怀疑。

“啥？你是说上一场魁地奇球赛里被我从他扫帚上打飞的那个男生吗？”

“是他没错了。”

“他那次摔断了脚踝诶。”

“我没说他觉得你宜家宜室；我是说他迷恋你。再说了Pomfrey夫人一下子就治好他的脚踝了。”

“我们分别所在的魁地奇球队可是敌对关系。格兰芬多的击球手和斯莱特林的球队队长不可能在一起的。”

“你就只想着魁地奇了吗？”Padmé追问，她扔下了自己的羽毛笔，破天荒地对Hanna生这么大的气。

“当然不是啦。”

“那你好好想一下。我们自己的老妈老爸不也是格兰芬多配斯莱特林，这二位最近才生了第四个孩子。”

Hanna盯着Padmé看了许久，然后低下头看着自己根本没写多少的论文。“我才不在乎他喜欢我呢。为了学院杯我还是会把他打倒的。”

Padmé甚至没有屈尊表示自己听到了。

* * *

Rey慢慢注意到了，但在接下来的几周里，她十分清楚她的女儿开始了一段全新的体验。Hanna是她所有女儿当中最不在乎自己外貌的，可突然间她开始打理起自己头发。Rey作为一个母亲十分高兴看到这个变化，想想也是，这么多年以来她都试图让Hanna好好梳理自己的头发。不过Hanna同时也开始化更多时间巡视起她母亲的化妆品们，甚至还开口问Rey能不能用一用睫毛膏。

Hanna对化妆感兴趣了？这让当年她第一次展现自己女巫天赋的大事件看起来是那么平闷无奇。

“你妹妹好像对自己的外貌更上心了一点。”Rey偷笑着问起了Padmé。

Padmé只是跑来校长宿舍喝杯茶的，听完这句脸上表情可疑得不行并且看起来就是不想深聊的样子。她大概是不知道该怎么回答自己亲妈的套话同时又不伤到自己亲姐的自信心。Kylo在工作，Satine正在给BB8喂小块的土豆，而Anakin在他妈妈胸前睡得正香甜。Anakin是一个奇迹宝宝——Rey根本没胆给女儿们说起当年为了再怀一个，Kylo和她去破釜酒吧订了一个房间。那间房间可是最高档的且下了极佳的隔音魔法，所以Rey才无法抗拒。

终于有了一个儿子这事终于让Kylo心甘情愿去了圣芒戈被施法做了结扎。四个孩子绝对够够的了；谢了！

“别担心：我不准备问你一些尴尬问题。我只是想她开开心心的。”

“所以你不会跟老爸说这事？”Padmé怀疑地问道。

啊。Kylo。

这确实让她很担忧：他最强之处也是他最大的弱点。他喜欢为人父亲。他真爱他的所有儿女，会甘于为他们赴死。于是问题点也出现了：儿女们。他还是把孩子们都当成小宝宝。他这辈子估计也不会该表他的想法，虽然这让他成为了极好的父亲，但等Hanna开始踏上约会征途之后可就说不定了。可就算现在无事，将来也不远了。Hanna和Padmé都已经快满十六岁了——要真的这么说的话，他们已经算是很幸运了。Padmé自然也有人恋慕，可基于Rey对自己长女的了解，Padmé肯定已经注意到了只不过没有去回应。她的挚爱是书籍与写作，她也只愿在这两样上花费精力。

“我们先静观其变吧。之后再警告他好了。” 

* * *

Hanna很开心。这很好。Hanna很有趣，还让Satine玩她的击球棒。Satine会去找Padmé要抱抱。Anakin比Satine还小只会睡觉和拉臭臭，所以他现在不怎么有趣。

Satine喜欢看到人们高兴的样子，也很开心能看到她姐姐这么频繁地回来爸爸妈妈的塔楼。虽然每次Hanna回来都只是为了跟妈咪借东西。一般来说是妈妈那些往脸上加点颜色的搞笑蜡笔。Satine有试过自己涂自己的脸，被妈咪抓了正着，还因为弄出来一团糟被妈咪大笑特笑好一会，显然Satine不太擅长这个。

“你为什么要往脸上涂东西？”Satine看着Hanna用着那些特殊蜡笔问道。

“因为我想变好看啊。”Hanna解释。

“你本来就很好看。”

“谢了小妹。”Hanna揉了揉Satine的头发，Satine躲了开来。“可我想变得更好看。”

“为什么啊？”

“小八卦精。”Hanna点点了Satine的鼻子。

“不八卦不要点鼻子！为什么嘛？”

“因为我想让James觉得我看起来很漂亮。”

James？ 谁是James？家里没有叫James的啊。

“你为什么想为了而变漂亮啊？”

“没啥原因。就是他让我觉得……很开心，所以我想为了他变好看。”Hanna看着Satine。“我喜欢他。我之前以为我不喜欢他，因为他是个斯莱特林而且还参加了他学院的魁地奇球队，可他让我觉得自己很美。我之前从不觉得自己是美的。我之前就是Hanna。嗓门大，想赢比赛就一定能赢的一个女孩。”

Hanna _确实_ 看着很开心。Satine觉得这样挺好的。好吧，James可以把Hanna借走一会。

Satine跌跌撞撞地去找BB8了。快到晚餐时间了，她把西兰花藏到了自己工装裤里，这样BB8就能帮她吃掉了。

* * *

“……Kylo？”

“怎么了，亲爱的。”Kylo根本没有抬起头。他在看一本书，一本好书，他正好奇主角会不会死掉。

“我有事要跟你说。”

这句吸引到了他的注意力。他猛地一抬头：“这，你不可能又怀孕了吧……”

Rey咯咯笑了起来。“没有。没事，你安全得很。没有新宝宝。”

“我们也够宝宝了：我们才刚教会这个乖乖地在夜里睡。”他点点头，看向Anakin的摇篮，他儿子在房间的角落里睡得正香。

“不……是其他事啦。”Kylo抬头看着自己老婆，发现她一脸鼓足勇气就好像很努力地想要说些什么。说一些难以启齿的事情。

“Rey？”

“……Hanna有了个男朋友叫James。”她说得太快了以至于有那么一刻Kylo都疑惑于自己听到了啥。然后她又说了一遍，说得慢了点，然后Kylo把书放下了。

谁还会担心主角怎么样了啊？他说不定跑去了阿卡普尔科晒太阳呢。

“男朋友？”

“是啊。他是斯莱特林魁地奇球队的队长。”

一个斯莱特林？“可Hanna是个格兰芬多！”

“Kylo，我也是格兰芬多的。”

_一针见血。_

恐惧在他的内心沸腾起来，仿若一锅在炉子被烧开太久的浓汤一般。Hanna，男朋友。她还太小！不她也不是太小。可她是他的宝贝女儿啊！

Rey握住他疲软的手，捏了捏。

“Kylo，我知道你在想些什么，可让我先打断一下。你不能冲着这个男孩下恶咒，你也不能把Hanna锁进一座高塔里。她快十六岁，而且就我看来她挺喜欢这个男孩的。我也见过这个男生，他看起来挺好的。”

Kylo疯狂地试图回想起斯莱特林的队长是谁。他想起了一个瘦小的男孩，头发乌黑凌乱，脸色苍白。梅林啊，这个男孩就是个营养不良版本的他自己！ 他估计这个James还挺有吸引力——他记得Teko教授曾经说过这男孩有一双“深情的眼睛”。

是啊，那双眼睛盯上了他的女儿！

他的妻子双手捧住了他好让他看向她。她眼中的他让Ren冷静了一点。Rey已经快四十岁可依然完美无瑕。Ren也知道自己也在变老，可她看起来还挺喜欢的。她经常会弄一弄他的山羊胡又或者埋头在他头发里咬他耳朵。

“Kylo……他们长大了，我们当年在她们要分院的时候不得不往后退一步好让她们自己做选择。如果她喜欢这个男孩的话，那她也该自己做决定，而且现在看了她做好决定了。”

Kylo想要辩驳，他真的想，可他不能。他的妻子把他的头拉起来，放到她的心口上，安抚得用手梳着他的头发。

他的妻子正在竭力成为他的坚强后盾，Kylo决定了：他要跟这个James Fentley说上几句。

* * *

James慢慢地把队服穿上，试着不让其他队友看出他的紧张——他必须带领斯莱特林获取荣誉，他是队长也是搜球手，他清楚这绝大部分是他的职责。

他也清楚他的队伍对他不太满意。他们觉得他跟Hanna的恋情是叛队行为。跟格兰芬多的击球手约会等同于叛国一般，可他不打算让这一切影响他带队。Hanna也是一样的感觉。

“如果我能把你从扫帚打下去的话，我会这么做的。”她在这么解释的时候，那双多情的眼里有着钢一样的坚定。“我希望你也能这样公平。”

她跟他见过的所有女孩都不同。她是那么自信，又有着一丝脆弱，而你以为只有Padmé才会是脆弱的那个。她深爱她家庭的一切，她内心的隐秘需求就是希望能跟自己的双胞胎姐妹一直保持亲密关系。

James最后一次检查了自己的扫帚，准备转过头给自己队伍来个快速的打气鼓舞。至于他们听不听那就是另一回事了。

可就在James能开口之前，更衣间被入侵了。现任校长兼前任斯莱特林院长Ren教授走进了小屋里。

Ren教授说这话的时候几乎毫无感情。可他的双眼说明了一切，而那双眼睛正盯着James。

  
啊，也对，James知道这一天总会到来的。

他的队员们冲出更衣间，眼里都带着同情，在他开始约Hanna之后就再没看到过这个眼神了。

所以他们应该不会试着给他施恶咒让他从扫帚上掉下来咯？这还挺好的。

Ren教授是个十分吓人的男人。比常人都高，且身材强壮，黑发黑胡子，双眼如巨龙。他右眼被一条细长的伤疤贯穿，不过并没有影响他的视力。

据说那条疤是他还是个食死徒的时候被他现在的夫人Niima教授亲手划下的。

James能看出来Hanna的精气神与勇气都承继于现任校长身上。哪怕接下来会发生的事肯定困难重重，可James觉得自己应该能够幸存下来。

当整个更衣间只剩下他们两人之后，Ren教授直接切入正题。

“我得知你正在追求我的女儿？”

“是的。” James诚实地回答。

“未经我的许可。”

James扬起一边眉毛：“如果我请求了你会同意吗？”

Ren教授也扬起了一边眉毛。“不会。”

“那从一开始最好就不要问。只要Hanna同意，我就很开心了。”James知道他现在听起来很狡猾……不过Ren教授也是斯莱特林嘛，他们蛇院人又不蠢。

“你对我女儿有什么企图？”Ren教授的声音没有提高分毫可语气却变冷了不少。这种口吻让不少一年级新生闻风丧胆。James现在格外感同身受。

“我喜欢Hanna。她喜欢我。她很有趣而且会玩魁地奇。我就是觉得她让人很开怀。”

“我女儿生来不是为了娱乐你的。”Ren教授警告道。

“她当然不是了。不过我觉得我也有让她欢笑过放松过。我们也有过悲伤——尤其是今天我们彼此对立。但我承受得了。”

Ren教授看着James，突然改变了话术。“你会放水让她赢咯？”

James想都没想直接回答了。“当然不了！”

一下子安静了。“为什么不？”

“她不用我拱手让她胜利。她已经让我们球队够头疼的了。Hanna也不会希望我放水。我敢这么做的话她说不定就把我给甩了！我们两都清楚公平比赛的话我们完全势均力敌，而且尽管我绝不愿意去伤害她，她很坚强而且值得尊重。如果你让我就这么挥手投降，我不觉得这样的我有多尊重她。”

Ren教授盯了他许久，James都以为Ren要准备往他胸上甩一记恶咒了。可接下来，Ren教授慢慢地挪到了一边，把门解锁了。

“该出场了。比赛快开始了。”

James看了看门口，又看了看校长本人。“你……你同意我对你女儿的追求了。”

“如果有人想把我女儿拐走的话，我是永远绝对不会统一的。可如果她真的只能被拐走的话……你还凑合吧。”


End file.
